


Welcome Back

by tuesday



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Resurrection, Temporary Character Death, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "I'm sorry to spring this on you," Peter said, all earnestness and open emotion, "but I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unforgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/gifts).



> Recip, one of your prompts was, "Peter and Tony having desperate reunion sex." This is the lead up, like a little prequel to a fic yet unwritten.
> 
> This fic is set in a 'verse where Tony and Pepper were not together at the time of EG. Otherwise, it's meant to be canon compliant.

"I'm sorry to spring this on you," Peter said, all earnestness and open emotion, "but I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

And then he was kissing Tony, surprisingly adept for someone who'd never so much as had a real girlfriend the last Tony had been aware. Then again, the last Tony had been aware, Peter had been a freshly resurrected high schooler and Tony had been dying. Peter had gained a few years somewhere between the ruins of the Avengers Compound and wherever they were now. Tony had gotten the impression of a lab—white walls, workbenches, strange and interesting apparatuses both freestanding and arrayed along the different workstations—before he was too busy being kissed with an inch of his life to care.

Peter kissed not like this was the first time—which it was—but like it would be the last, like Tony, having gotten a taste of Peter's lips pressed against his mouth, would be able to say no to any further attempts. Peter kissed like he'd been waiting years for this, saving up every excess drop of emotion and ready to spend it all at once. Peter kissed like he never thought he'd get this chance at all.

Tony's legs kept wanting to go out from under him, and Peter took his weight. When Peter finally drew back, lips parting from Tony's with a small, wet sound, Tony was slumped in his arms, not even trying to stand.

"Hell of a welcome back," Tony said.

"I really missed you," Peter said.

"Am I forgetting something about our previous relationship, or—?"

Peter was already flushed, but he blushed a deeper red. "No."

"Oh. Okay." Tony tangled a hand in Peter's hair and tugged insistently. "You should kiss me again."

Peter kissed him. The rest could wait.


End file.
